Ambition by Moonlight
by Shadowheart51
Summary: (On hold) President Rufus Shin-ra has sent out the top SOLDIERs and Turks to gather Hojo and Hollander's notes. Doing this they hope to find more info on the famous trio. At one of the mansions they find a blond cat-boy and a certain Turk. The trouble only starts there.
1. Chapter 1

Ambition by Moonlight

CHAPTER ONE

It was three years after President Shin-ra senior's fall and Professor Hojo and Hollander's disappearance.

The four famous First Class SOLDIERs stood in Rufus Shin-ra's office. The best of the Turks were there as well.

Rufus Shin-ra looked at the four SOLDIERs and five Turks. His half-brother Lazard Deusericus stood beside him.

Professor Thunder Wolvett stood quietly next to the president's desk. After Hojo's disappearance Thunder was appointed Head of the Science Department.

Thunder was the only one General Sephiroth and the other three SOLDIERs and Turks trusted.

Rufus Shin-ra cleared his throat. "I have an important mission for all of you. I would have had it done a long time ago but with all the recent problems we've had, it's set us back,"

Rufus paused. "All of you are going to each Mako Reactor. Gather all files and reports and give them to Thunder. He will be accompanying you. We need to know fully what was done to you." He looked at Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis.

"Everyone will equip and head out by eight o'clock tomorrow. Get rest up for tonight. Busy day ahead of you all." Rufus said. The Soldiers and Turks dispersed.

Thunder Wolvett stood beside Sephiroth. Thunder had brown hair and fatherly brown eyes.

"Lets hope we find something to help you all. Who knows we may find something more." he said softly to the General as Genesis, Angeal, and Zack walked over to them. The others agreed.

Though, they didn't know that was exactly what they were going to find in a secluded mountain town that was scared to venture to or even get close to the Shin-ra mansion there.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I know it's been a while since I have updated but I have and I got chapter(s) out for everyone.

Thank you all for being so patient with me the past couple of months.

Hope you like it!

Please comment!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

It was four months later when the Shin-ra crew came to Nibelheim.

The Nibel Mountains were frigid in late November.

Zack Fair and the Turk, Reno complained of the weather while the other Turks and Professor Thunder Wolvett kept quiet.

After getting out of the Shin-ra transport they looked around.

The town was dead silent. No one was playing out in the snow.

_The town of Nibelheim had been abandoned._

"Why is no one here?" Zack asked, confused. He was expecting to see some activity going on.

Tseng came up beside Zack. "The town was abandoned two years ago. There had been reports of monsters in this area. A Soldier team had been dispatched to take them out. They killed them all. When they left the people kept complaining there were more even though they had been cleared out. No one was sent out. Something scared the town's people and one day they just packed up and left."

"Is there any monsters here now?" Reno asked.

Genesis nodded. "There are several here. We just scared them off."

Sephiroth looked up at the reactor tower. It loomed ominously over the silent town.

Sephiroth had a feeling that they were going to find something that would bring up fatal questions. He didn't like the way the town felt.

"We need to get going to the mansion. It is going to snow again soon." Sephiroth said.

Everyone grabbed their gear and followed Sephiroth to the mansion. It took about twenty-five minutes to get there because the snow was deep.

Once inside they dumped their equipment on the floor. Genesis and Angeal set about getting the fire started.

Thunder sat down on the couch once it had been dusted off. His body trembled from the cold.

Cissnei walked over to Thunder and asked, "Are you okay, Thunder?"

"I'm alright, just cold. I'm not use to this kind of weather." Thunder told the Turk quietly.

Angeal placed a pile of firewood in the fireplace. "Hopefully, once we get this fire started you'll start to warm up." he said.

After about thirty minutes, everyone settled down and the food they had packed were distributed.

Thunder had stopped shaking as the room gradually grew warmer.

Sephiroth looked out the window as the snow grew heavy. He could barley see outside.

"Sephiroth, is something wrong?" Thunder asked as he stood beside the Silver General.

Sephiroth turned to regard him. Thunder seemed to not be cold anymore, which was good. The professor wasn't enhanced like the rest of them were.

"I don't like this place. It just feels wrong." Sephiroth said to him.

Thunder nodded quietly. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way... Something is definitely off about this town. The towns people up and leaving. Monsters... Should we tell the others?"

"I think it would be wise to. They may have felt it too." Sephiroth replied.

Thunder walked back over to the others with Sephiroth in tow.

The young doctor voiced his and Sephiroth's feelings about the town. To their surprise no one disagreed with them.

"Nibelheim is somewhat disturbing." Tseng began. "It seems to be coming from the reactor itself."

"We can check out the reactor tomorrow. It it snowing to heavily and it's too cold for Thunder to go out in this weather. We don't want to risk Thunder getting sick." Sephiroth said, finalizing the conversation.

"Let's get some sleep." Angeal said.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Under construction


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Thunder had heated up some broth for the raven haired man and blond headed boy. Vincent had accepted in gratefully. The blond, Cloud had been hesitant to take the offered mug until Vincent urged him to take it. Thunder had to help Cloud hold it though. The boy was very weak.

After Cloud had finished he curled up in Vincent's lap. His body was weak and tired.

"So," Zack began. "Do we take them back to Shin-ra so Thunder can treat them properly or what?"

"It would be good if we could go back. We can contact Rufus and then leave. They need better treatment than what I can give to them right now." Thunder replied.

Tseng nodded in agreement. "I'll contact him and tell him to send a chopper out to Rocket Town. It's the closest place they can safely land." he said.

Sephiroth nodded and Tseng contacted headquarters.

He came back ten minutes later. "We should rest for the rest of today and head out tomorrow. They have more strength to make the trip." Tseng said.

"Agreed." Sephiroth said.

Thunder and Angeal helped Vincent and Cloud settle down for the night.

As the moon reached high in the sky everyone was asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning everyone arose and began packing up to head to Rocket Town.

Vincent and Cloud watched them. Cloud's ears were still pressed against his head but he had allowed Thunder to check him over and make sure he was fit for travel. Vincent was also checked over to make sure he was alright.

Thunder ruffled the boy's blond head. "Alright, you're good to go." he said.

Cloud gave a soft nod as he was helped up to his feet. His legs wobbled as he didn't use them a lot.

Thunder picked him up as his legs gave out on him. "I'll carry you to the transport." he said softly.

"O...okay." Cloud whispered, clutching the man's shoulders.

Thunder carried him and sat him in the transport vehicle.

Soon everyone and their equipment and what they had found was loaded in the transport and it set off for Rocket Town.

* * *

About two days later they arrived at Rocket Town. They grabbed several hotel rooms and settled in for the night.

The next day Thunder checked up on Cloud and Vincent before the helicopter arrived to take them to Shin-ra.

Deeming them okay once more they loaded the chopper and took off for home.

* * *

About an hour into their ride the sky grew slightly dark.

"General sir," the pilot began. "We're going to have to turn back. There is a snow storm building up. If we go any further we'll get caught in it."

Sephiroth switched on his communicator. "Turn it around then. I don't want to risk anyone." he commanded.

"Yes, sir." the pilot replied. The copper began to turn around.

Cloud's eyes were wide with fright. He didn't like the sound of the engine. He tugged on Vincent's sleeve.

Vincent leaned down to hear him. "What's wrong, Cloud?" he asked.

"The engine..." Cloud whispered in his ears. "It sounds different than when we first started off. I don't like it."

At that moment the pilot suddenly said, "The engine's failing. I don't know what's wrong. We're going to have to make a crash landing."

Cloud clutched Vincent's arm, his ears drawn back.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves. We'll have to try to land around here or... crash land." Tseng said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later cloud whimpered as he woke up. All he could remember was hearing the helicopter crash and their equipment being thrown.

Cloud licked his lips, instantly tasting blood.

"Cloud! There you are... Cloud, can you hear me?" a voice said.

"Thunder?" Cloud whispered. He was sure that was the owner of the voice.

Slowly, Cloud opened his blue eyes. He saw the distorted vision of Thunder, surrounded by bent and twisted metal.

"Boys! Help me get him out. He's hurt." Thunder yelled.

Cloud felt so tired. He let his eyes close once more.

* * *

Sephiroth finished cutting the metal out of the way. Thunder and Reno was able to pull Cloud's unconscious body out.

"He's freezing cold." Thunder gasped. "He has several deep cuts on his arms and legs. His right wrist maybe cracked."

"Sephiroth, Angeal, can you two try to find someplace out of the wind? He'll freeze even more and possibly die." Thunder asked the two Soldiers.

"We will try." Angeal answered as Sephiroth nodded. The two left.

Cissnei and Elena helped Thunder cover the boy in blankets. Vincent was at the child's side the whole time.

About ten minutes later Sephiroth and Angeal came back. "We found a empty cave. It's out of the wind and a little warmer inside." Angeal said.

"Great!" exclaimed Thunder. "Show us where."

"Come." Sephiroth said after picking up some of their equipment and findings. He led the others to the cave only a few hundred years from where they were.

Genesis heated up the stone where Thunder had directed so they could lay Cloud down.

There was some dried up wood in the cave that they used to build a small fire.

Thunder bandaged up the boy's wounds and sat back to watch over him.

They ate some a while later. Thunder's head rested on Angeal's shoulder as he soon passed out from exhaustion.

"He's so tired." Elena said softly.

"Thunder isn't built like us, Elena. He isn't Soldier nor Turk. He's just a doctor but he could pass as one." Angeal said.

"He is not Soldier?" Vincent asked suddenly.

Angeal looked at him and shook his head. "No. He's been trained some though so he knows what to do. He can wield a sword but he is much better with a gun." he replied.

Vincent nodded. "You trust him with being a doctor?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said. "He's the only one we trust. He's head of the Science Department right now."

Zack nodded and added, "Yeah! He's good and knows what he's doing. He's on our side. He has no interest in Soldier only that we are all, even the Turks are kept well."

Vincent nodded quietly.

Soon everyone drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The scratching of claws against the ground was the first thing Cloud heard when he woke up.

He coughed harshly as he tried to take a deep breath.

Thunder awoke. "Cloud, are you awake?" he asked.

Cloud blinked, trying to see.

Thunder came into his line of view. "Thunder?" he whispered.

Just then they both heard a deep growl then roar that shook the cave.

Thunder turned around as a massive, slender, dark body slid into the cave. Thunder quickly grabbed Cloud and pulled him close.

Sephiroth was on his feet in an instant. So was Vincent.

Sephiroth flicked his wrist, making Masamune appear as Vincent pulled a triple barrel gun from his attire.

The monster at the entrance lunged at Thunder and Cloud.

* * *

Yay! Fourth chapter up! Hope you like it. I think I only have one or two more chapters of this then I'm finished with it.

Please review!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Vincent Fired his gun at the creature as Sephiroth slashed it with his sword.

The beast growled and changed it's targets to the two men.

It was a quick fight. The beast soon fell dead and was carried out and buried in the snow so no other animals could find them.

"Cloud?" Thunder whispered as he pulled back from the boy he held in his arms.

Bright blue eyes brimmed with tears looked up at him. Cloud was scared out of his mind. His ears were folded back and his tail curled around him.

Cloud's body trembled as he began to cry softly in Thunder's chest. Thunder wrapped his arms around him gently. He rubbed his back.

Vincent crouched down beside them. "Thank you, for protecting him." he said in a low voice so only Thunder and Cloud could hear.

Thunder nodded. "It's okay. I just don't want anyone getting hurt when I can prevent it somehow." he replied.

A few minutes later Cloud stopped shaking and began to calm down.

"Better now?" Thunder asked as he lifted Cloud's head from his chest.

Cloud nodded quietly.

Thunder smiled and gently petted one of Cloud's ears. "If I knew where Hojo was I'd kill him with my bare hands for hurting you. You haven't done anything wrong." he said.

Cloud tilted his head into Thunder's hand as he was petted. A gentle purr rose up from his chest. His tail flicked slightly.

"So cute. I don't see how someone could hurt you without feeling guilty." Thunder said.

Cloud realized he was purring and instantly stopped. "Sorry. I can't stop that when I do it." he whispered.

"It's okay." Thunder said. "Let me see your wounds. I need to re-bandage them.

"Okay." Cloud said.

Thunder checked Cloud's wounds and then placed fresh bandages on them and made sure the splint on his right wrist was secured.

"He's okay." Thunder said.

Everyone settled back down but each took turns on guard as the others slept.

* * *

The next morning they awoke to the entrance of the cave blocked by snow. They could hear the wind howl outside. The snow storm was there.

Cloud's wounds were checked and re-bandaged. They ate and continued to keep the fire going.

Cloud curled up in Vincent's lap. His tail swayed as he looked around at each person. His eyes met Zack's, who smiled and waved.

Cloud ducked his head into Vincent's shoulder. A few seconds later he peered over and looked around once more.

Cloud looked at each person. None of them looked like they would harm him. Thunder was very nice and he really liked him.

Vincent pulled lightly on one of Cloud's ears.

"Hey!" Cloud yelped a little to loudly as the others turned to look at him and Vincent. Cloud swatted Vincent's hand that had pulled his cat ear. "Don't do that. It hurt's and you know it."

Vincent smirked as he knew Cloud was getting riled up. He didn't like it when Vincent pulled at his ears even though it was a friendly gesture.

Cloud glared at him.

"Cloud?" Thunder began.

Cloud turned to looked at Thunder. "Yes?"

"Why don't you come over here talk to me. You can too Vincent. I want to know all I can about what Hojo did to you so I know how to go about helping you." Thunder said.

Cloud's ears laid back slightly. He looked at Vincent, who nodded for him to go sit beside Thunder.

Cloud crawled over the few feet to Thunder and sat down with his legs folded underneath him. His tail swayed behind him.

Vincent got up and sat beside Cloud.

"So, what... do you want to know?" Cloud asked.

Thunder thought for a moment. "Do you know why Hojo tried to fuse you with a cat?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Hojo never told me anything. All I know is that he fused me and the cat part of me when I was not born yet. I've been like this since forever. I don't mind being like this. Vincent's the only one who sees me besides the employees." he told him.

"Hojo said he wanted to try a new way to make Turks. He said the hear and stealth capabilities a cat has could enhance them." Vincent said.

"It possible but I wouldn't go there." Thunder replied. "What about you Vincent? What did Hojo exactly do to you?"

Vincent was quiet for a moment before answering, "I tried to stop Lucrecia from using her child. She got sick and I confronted Hojo in the labs. He fatally shot me. He experimented on me but I remained in a death-like state. Lucrecia infused Chaos tainted mako and I merged with Chaos and three other monsters. I can let them out when I want to. Sometimes they take control of me."

Everyone was quiet after that. Cloud curled up into Vincent's lap.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Cloud asked.

"Once the storm dies down we'll see what we can do. The pilot sent out a distress signal before we crashed. Hopefully, someone will find us." Tseng replied.

"Okay." Cloud said then yawned. He snuggled up to Vincent and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day Sephiroth, Angeal, Cissnei, Reno, and Rude cleared out the entrance to the tunnel.

Outside the sky was blue and the wind was calm.

Thunder picked up Cloud when they had packed up. Cloud still couldn't walk on his own. His legs were weak.

Vincent followed Thunder, keeping an eye on Cloud.

"The next town is that way. We'll head towards there." Tseng said.

"The search chopper will be able to find us if we're out in the open." Sephiroth added.

They set off.

* * *

Cloud shivered quietly as they walked for about three hours. He was getting cold.

Thunder shifted the blanket around the boy's shoulders and pulled some of it over his head to try to keep his cat ears warm.

"I'm sorry you're cold." Thunder whispered.

"It's... okay." Cloud murmured.

Thunder held him closer.

They stopped to rest for a little bit and Sephiroth pulled his leather coat off. He placed it around Cloud. "Maybe this will help some." he said.

Thunder looked up. "Thanks Sephiroth. He's really cold right now. I hope that search team finds us soon. He'll get even sicker if they don't." he said as Cloud began to cough.

"Thanks." Whispered Cloud after he had stopped coughing. He looked up at Sephiroth through have lidded blue eyes. His cheeks were red.

Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's forehead. "He's hot." he said.

"I know. He's getting sick and there's nothing I can do. I hate being helpless while someone suffers. I know I can help him but I can't." Thunder said, slightly frustrated.

"I know." whispered Sephiroth. "Come on. It's not that must further to the next town. Let's get moving."

An hour later the sound of large fan blades could be heard from the sky.

* * *

Okay, Chapter five! One more chapter to go, hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sephiroth looked up towards the sky.

A large, black search helicopter with the Shin-ra logo on the sides soared below the clouds.

"There's the rescue helicopter." Tseng said.

"That means we're saved!" Zack hollered. He and Reno began to jump up and down.

Angeal shook his head.

The airmen must have seen them because they changed course and headed towards them and soon sat down.

* * *

A day later they were all back at Shin-ra.

Thunder took Cloud and Vincent to the labs to make sure they were okay.

Sephiroth and his group went to President Shin-ra's office to file their report.

* * *

Cloud was definitely sick. He constantly coughed and had trouble breathing.

Thunder, for the next week kept a constant watch over the little blond cat boy.

* * *

Soon the child began to get better.

Cloud could breathe without coughing. His fever had gone down and hadn't returned.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

Rufus Shin-ra stared quietly at the little blond in front of him. Cloud's ears were pulled against his head and his tail flicked ever so often behind him. "So, Thunder, you don't know much else, just that he's one of Hojo's experiments?" Rufus asked.

Thunder nodded. "Like I said, we don't know much. Vincent said Hojo was trying to better the Turks." he replied.

Rufus glanced briefly at Vincent, who leaned against the wall behind Cloud. "And Vincent is suppose to be the long lost KIA Turk from all those years ago. Second best to Veld."

Thunder nodded. "For your info Rufus I did a DNA test. It matches. Mostly. His DNA was altered some since he was fused with the Chaos Project we found that Hojo was working on in that time frame."

"Hojo is still alive as well?" Rufus asked.

"From what we've seen and they have told us at the Nibelhiem mansion, yes." Sephiroth replied.

Thunder agreed. "Yes. The mansion was being taken care of. Not a speck of dust anywhere in that place. I checked some of the logs in the computer. They dated before and after Hojo supposedly died."

Rufus sighed. What was he going to do? "Okay. Well, Thunder I want you to keep an eye on... Cloud since we don't really know what else Hojo did to him. He's still human, even though he cat ears and a matching tail." He smiled at Cloud briefly.

Cloud shyly smiled back, his spirits lifted by the man's words claiming him to still be human even with his extra accessories.

"Tseng, why don't you give Vincent a rundown of what's been going on since he disappeared. I'm sure he'd be a great asset to the Turks once more. If you want to rejoin of course, Valentine." Rufus added.

Vincent nodded silently.

"Good. I'll let you all get back to work. Zack or one of you can show Cloud around. I'm sure he'd like that." Rufus said and left for his office.

Zack grinned. "Come on Cloudy! Let me show you around like the boss man said."

Cloud nodded quietly. "Okay." he whispered as Zack took a hold of his hand and dragged him out.

A while later they came to a stop at one of the training rooms. Cloud watched in awe as the Soldiers sparred against each other. He then frowned quietly and looked at Zack.

"Zack?" Cloud said softly.

"What is it, Spikey?" Zack asked, using his nickname he had given Cloud shortly after meeting him.

"Do you think... I could learn how to fight? I mean... I know some but not a lot. Hojo mostly did experiments on me. He said training fully would come in time." Cloud replied.

Zack smiled softly. "I'll ask Seph. Maybe you can."

Cloud smiled back. 'Thank you."

"No problem. Maybe even I can train you." Zack said with enthusiasm.

Cloud giggled softly.

* * *

I'm very sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in quite a long time. Thanks for staying with me though.

I've been really sick as most of you probably know with severe migraines and other health problems. Just this December alone I been very sick. I have had double pneumonia. It kept on getting worse until I finally had to go to the hospital after getting a CT scan of my lungs. I had a walled off mass of fluid in my right lung. Once in the hospital the day after they admitted me I was sent to surgery to get a chest tube put in to drain the mass of fluid/infection from my chest. I spent a whole week in the hospital. The surgen told my parents that when he had done another scan of my chest and lungs that it had looked like a bomb had gone off in my chest because of the mass of fluid and the pneumonia. He said I was lucky not to be put in the ICU because of how sick I was. I'm now home but I have a hole in my side, that's healing from where the chest tube was. I hurt really bad still when I move and cough. I'm getting better though so hopefully this year will be better than last year.

I also hope to get some stories updated soon.

Thanks so much everyone for sticking with me and continuing to support my writings.


End file.
